


Rainforest

by FlaviaScintilla



Category: Rainforest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaviaScintilla/pseuds/FlaviaScintilla
Summary: 姜承録一直都是猎人。
Relationships: The Shy/Ning
Kudos: 19





	Rainforest

高振宁应该是omega。姜承錄想。

身为一名男性，宽肩窄腰长腿不是多特别的外在条件，自然也不会影响到双方关系的攻防。

如果高振宁勉力支撑起上半身呜呜地低喘，从喉咙里挤出变调的嘤咛，脊背扑棱出蝴蝶似的骨翼，薄薄一层背肌中间是顺着脊椎凹陷的浅沟，窄窄瘦瘦的腰塌下去，长腿交叠并拢试图抵抗猛烈的情欲，脚背筋络分明，岩浆会浸没姜承錄人生中的二十个春天。

就算他洒脱万分意气非常，姜承錄也能默默观察到他不经意显露出娇气的各个瞬间。在所有人包括高振宁都以为自己会是个alpha的日日夜夜，姜承錄一直等待着。

他应该是omega。就算他不是，他也应该是。

他应该是我的。

反观，如果有人和高振宁的父母说他们生出了一个omega，高振宁的爹妈会拍着桌板说你扯淡呢怎么可能，我们振宁一拳能打八个omega。情有可原，毕竟高振宁从小就大胆调皮，骨架也完全往高大的方向生长，个子窜地飞快，完全不像传统omega那样文静秀弱，妥妥的alpha长相。

于是即使儿子还没分化，高振宁的父母也就由着他在外面闯一闯，辗转大半个中国，吃了许多暗无天日的苦，终于他也闯出点名堂，站在了那座显耀的山峰上。

直到高振宁分化成omega的那天。

隐约记得那是一场至关重要的比赛，由于赛前吃东西会导致血液往胃部集中，容易打不好游戏，于是比赛那天高振宁没有吃午饭，一赢下比赛他饿得跳到后台一顿狂塞，成功把自己的胃塞出了毛病，胃里饱胀发硬，酸液翻滚，甚至平坦的肚皮也微微鼓起一个小丘。加上近日总是发热，脑子昏沉得紧，于是待大家回基地整顿一番准备出发时，高振宁躺在客厅的沙发上掰出几粒健胃消食片，抬起一条长腿挂在沙发靠背上，哼哼唧唧地耍赖，免了去庆功宴折腾的麻烦。

姜承錄不会错过一点点异常。

在大家吃饱喝足决定去KTV续摊的档口，姜承錄恰到好处地表达了自己有点疲惫想回去休息的要求。吃饭的地方离基地不远，明奎负责把姜承錄送到家。打开大门的瞬间明奎嗅到了隐隐约约的潮湿水汽，喝了酒的脸红红的，他拍拍姜承錄的肩膀说：“我先走了，下次叫阿姨好好擦擦家具，夏天总下雨，别受潮了。”

姜承錄笑出小小的虎牙和酒窝：“内，明奎哥快去吧，路上注意安全。”

姜承錄摸黑在高振宁床边坐下。

床上的大个子显然不太好受，整个人蜷缩在薄被里，只露出乱糟糟的发顶。他已经蒙出了汗，却还是冷得发抖。房间里潮气很重，好像刚刚下过雨。  
姜承錄把手伸进被子里，抓住高振宁的手腕。他轻轻笑了笑：“我闻到了噢，宁。”

与粗放的外表相反，高振宁内心细腻，生理课内容也学得扎实，他自然知道这是分化了。他冷得发颤，五脏六腑却又奔腾着滚烫的血，呼吸之间从胃部涨起酸腐的酒气，要把他生生溶化。高振宁神智尚不清明，骨头都酥软了。后颈那块应该是腺体，热得发红，翻动被子间带来的微风都能让它发麻发痛。家里恰好没人，他正打算捱到稍微好过些，就去宝蓝那里找找看omega抑制剂。他暂时没打算把自己分化成omega的消息公之于众，他还没法接受自己omega的身份，那个需要靠着alpha的信息素才能挺过发情期的性别。空气潮湿，是自己的信息素，瓢泼大雨的气味，即使努力克制还是一丝一缕地充盈在整个房间。高振宁的思绪悠悠荡荡，仿佛要脱离肉身飞到天上去。

姜承錄的一握却是直接把高振宁惊醒了。

姜承録常年都是冷的，穿的又少，高振宁时常觉得这个韩国人真是夏季天然的冰袋。而对于此时的高振宁来说冰袋显然有些不合时宜，他打了个哆嗦，手上用劲想扭开姜承錄的手往被窝深处躲去，姜承錄倒也爽快地松开了手。

“宁，不舒服？”

高振宁睁开眼勉力看清来人，他呜咽着应了一声，声音里是自己也疏于察觉的娇憨。

啊真是要疯了。姜承錄想到。

高振宁一定不知道现在的自己又多脆弱多诱人，平时看似强势高大的人柔软下来才最有趣，明明是大家口中的爽朗通透的东北人，却偏偏在自己面前绽放成一朵堪折的花。

“Shy哥，你味儿收一收…”打姜承錄进门开始，房间里就弥散着草木的清苦，高振宁难耐地蹙眉，不自在地蜷缩起来。姜承錄作为alpha的压迫感太明显了，双乳的酸胀和股间的黏腻湿润高振宁从来没有体会过，乳尖磨过床单带起隐秘而难堪的快乐，omega的性征和情潮让他涨红了脸。

太…太羞耻了，尤其是在shy哥面前，扭扭捏捏地无法洒脱。姜承錄清亮柔和的眼睛一定在盯着自己，所有难以启齿的反应都被他一眼勘破。

“宁这个样子，有点可爱呢。”姜承錄微微一笑。

空气中的草木味更浓郁了。他的手顺着高振宁的腹部下滑，抓住了那根高高敬礼的物件。

高振宁的脸色猛然一变，他清晰地感受到姜承錄那干净漂亮的手环握住自己的性器上下撸动，柔软的指腹有意无意地划过正流着清液的顶端，手掌兜住囊袋摩挲。都是男生，熟悉怎样才能让自己舒服，omega的身子又敏感得过分，在姜承錄的“照拂”之下，高振宁爽到头皮发麻，欲望逼他低头。他已经完全理不清当下情况，呼吸之间带起哭腔。他伸出手抓住姜承錄的肩膀，像是要推开他，又像是要拉近他，最终他攥紧了姜承錄的衣料，腰部向上拱起，喷涌而出的白浊溅在姜承錄红色的丝绸衬衫上。

高振宁跌落回床面，脑子空白了一瞬，眼睛聚焦回神看到姜承錄摘掉了眼镜，正用手一颗颗解开衬衫纽扣，露出白皙精瘦的胸膛。

太越界了。

高振宁想后退，可姜承錄已经掀开被子覆了上来，一条腿别入高振宁的双膝之间，迫使他向自己打开。胸膛相贴，肿痛酸胀的双乳摩擦过姜承錄的，电流瞬间窜到小腹，后穴又不受控制地流出湿滑的液体。与姜承錄文静的外表不同，他的体毛比高振宁旺盛太多，粗硬的性器烙铁一般抵在高振宁腿根，像是在拼刺刀，又不时试探那个软湿的穴口。高振宁几乎是要疯了，这样火热而赤身裸体的相贴太令人羞囧，在身体和心理的双折磨下他再也控制不住，推着姜承錄的双肩说：“Shy哥，不行…呜啊…”

“宁讨厌我吗？”

姜承錄轻声问到，握住高振宁的手腕，清瘦的手腕挣脱不开束缚，徒劳地在姜承錄的手掌里挣扎。姜承錄用额头抵着高振宁的，暧昧的热气逼红了高振宁的耳垂。

“我喜欢宁呢，从很久以前。”

高振宁瞪大了眼睛，推拒的手不自觉地松了劲道。

姜承錄的信息素浓到发苦，和高振宁的信息素混在一起像是静谧的雨林。

生理课知识再扎实，刚分化的omega在没有抑制剂的情潮下碰到有所图谋的强势alpha，这根本就是手无寸铁对战猎人的长枪，高振宁毫无还手的机会。

他在引诱高振宁投降。

“不是讨厌…但…唔别…”高振宁被草木味呛了满鼻，他开始有些无法克制自己想抱住姜承錄的欲望，想要抱着他，缠着他，想要被进入，被胀满。想被这个alpha拥有。想被姜承錄温柔地注视。

高振宁的腿根和臀部都肉肉的，像光滑柔软的面团，姜承錄轻而易举地摸索到了湿软的穴口，那里远比高振宁的嘴诚实。

“这里好像已经有答案了。”

姜承錄的手指根本不给高振宁抗拒的机会。他弹钢琴的手指单刀直入，破开omega天生软嫩湿热的后穴作乱。omega被迫接受从未有过的体验，那兴风作浪的手指击碎了高振宁最后的壁垒。高振宁甚至能感受到自己的穴肉媚不知耻地缠着姜承錄白玉一样的手指吮吸。他抬起手臂横盖住双眼，另一只手紧紧揪住身侧的床单，咬着下唇，生怕自己泄露出毫无尊严的呻吟。

正如姜承錄喜欢发育一样，他在这件事上也有着奇怪的耐心，等到他觉得后穴足够迎接自己的征伐时，高振宁已经完全被羞燥蒸得熟透了，乳尖挺翘，两粒红果涨得发硬发痒，在姜承錄面前他又做不到淫荡地自渎，只能隐晦的低吟。好在姜承錄并不磨人，他的手指抚过高振宁的胸，把情液均匀涂抹在红豆一样的乳头上，复又用两指将其夹住拉扯摩挲，誓要把高振宁拖入更汹涌的情潮。

姜承錄并不着急，他扶着性器挤开狭窄的穴口塞入肿大的龟头，艰难地往里推进。即便omega具备天然优越的身体条件，初次容纳alpha也并不容易。  
高振宁后穴满涨酸痛，却又伴随着更强烈的陌生的快感。这场情事的节奏完全掌握在姜承錄手里，他推进又抽离，换着角度寻找omega的敏感点。

“等下…啊…唔啊！”猝不及防地被顶到了什么，高振宁脑子一片混乱，过于刺激的身体反应让他兴奋又恐惧，他慌乱地抬臀想要离开姜承錄的顶弄。

姜承錄不给他逃避的机会，他把高振宁翻过身趴在枕头上，压住按住高振宁的腰窝，将性器一下下钉入omega诱人的身体，次次都往高振宁的敏感点上撞，戏弄高振宁脑海中那根快要崩溃的弦。

“宁，声音很好听。”

“叫给我听。”姜承錄埋头在高振宁肩背上吮出星星点点的红痕，他这样变本加厉地要求到，几天没刮的胡茬磨得omega敏感的肌肤有些疼痛。

“不要…啊…轻点…”闻言，姜承錄的顶弄变得越发凶狠，高振宁不得不伸手捂住腹部，掌心相贴的部分甚至能感受到肿大的龟头在平坦的腹部鼓起一个小包，他整个身体都在姜承錄疾风骤雨般的进攻下颤抖，如果不按着，他毫不怀疑自己会被姜承錄顶个对穿。

高振宁不再逃，姜承錄也就松开禁锢的手。他从背后抱住高振宁，被欲望和爱意逼疯的肿胀深深地埋在他体内，被omega的穴肉温暖紧密地包裹着。  
他的手从高振宁的胸膛抚摸到肩膀，又从手臂延伸到手掌，而后十指相扣。

高振宁睁开不知何时就已被泪水糊住的双眼，他看着他们无比契合的手掌，眼泪又无声无息地流下来。

第一次握到这只手，是刚进入IG的时候。那时候大家年纪都不大，很不会人情世故这些东西，语言又不通，正当高振宁犹豫着不知道怎么和这个韩国少年打招呼的时候，姜承錄有些拘谨地笑着伸出手来，他用音调奇怪的中文说：“你好，我是上单The shy。”

一路走来诸多波折，心底一直压抑的情感有了出口，他好像又看到他们S8夺冠的那一年，世界在看他们，而他们眼中闪着光，有未来，有彼此。

原来我真的喜欢他。

高振宁闭了闭眼，再睁开时他用力回握姜承錄的手掌。

“什么？”姜承錄正为高振宁的主动回握而感到惊喜，就听到他嘟囔了一句。

“我说，”高振宁吸了吸鼻子，换了粘腻撒娇的语气，“快点嘛，别停啊shy哥。”

姜承録噗嗤一声笑了出来：“可以。”

高振宁早该知道，以自己那隔三差五生病的娇弱体质，怎么可能和姜承錄这种巨不怕冷的人一个性别。当然在身体力量上也有差别，分化之后更加明显了，具体体现在高振宁又被插射了一次，姜承錄还没发泄出来。

翻来覆去的折腾之间，高振宁快要哭晕过去了，腰背臀腿甚至不用等到第二天就已经酸痛非常，后穴却还在兢兢业业地分泌情液方便姜承錄动作。

高振宁已然神智不清，他垂首摇头，急促地喘息着，姜承錄仍旧硬得发疼，下身只一下下地往深处碾去，像是要把高振宁钉在床上，龟头却每次都轻轻擦过生殖腔的软肉，痒得高振宁胸口微颤，什么羞耻什么自尊都顾不得，下意识地配合姜承錄的抽插去吞吃姜承錄的性器，哑着声音哭着说别搞我了呜呜，眼角的泪水怎么也流不干似的。

最后成结的瞬间，高振宁侧过身，双手拉住the shy的手腕往嘴边拽，姜承錄以为他痛得要咬自己，也就放任他去。

高振宁也的确是咬了，然而尖尖的虎牙只在姜承錄的手腕上剐蹭了一下，连红痕也不曾有，他湿热的舌尖碰到姜承錄常年冰冷的肌肤，碰到那条盘踞在白皙手腕上的伤疤，高振宁忽然哭得更狠了，他转而含住那条疤，颤抖着舔舐，泪水仿佛山雨奔来，沾湿了姜承錄的手臂，他几乎是嚎啕着的。

他不是美的，也从来无意展现出任何一丝柔弱的臣服。他是个纯粹的麦田里的孩子，汗湿的额发散着热气，骨肉匀亭的身体里藏着一轮太阳。而他此刻好像一条被突如其来的大雨淋湿的狗，雨水迸溅碎裂在田野里激起一阵阵的草香与土腥。姜承錄的牙齿穿透高振宁腺体的一瞬间，高振宁压抑的信息素如洪水开闸倾泄，房间里下起了暴雨，冰凉，清澈，洗涤一切，穹顶之下，万物生长。

一起打比赛的第一年冬天，在赛场上调试时，高振宁坐在他身边，穿着长款黑色羽绒服，帽沿上一圈绒毛兜住他的脸。他呡着上扬的嘴角，指着姜承錄，乐不可支地前后摇晃，眼睛笑成两尾弯弯的月亮。

此前姜承錄从未见过这么纯粹爽朗却撒娇自然的人，忍不住好奇地盯着看，嘴角也不自觉被感染了笑意。

窗外明月高悬，高振宁累到等不到成结结束就睡着了，躺在姜承錄身边，用被子把自己裹成一只蚕茧。

黑暗之中姜承錄眨了眨眼睛，重新吻上高振宁的后颈，就好像那年他抓住高振宁的队服。

终于被我抓到了。

姜承錄从来都是猎人。


End file.
